Woj's Races (Summergate)
Woj's Summergate Races were a series of casual races held by Wojcik at the racetrack inside Castle Wojcik during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. They were notable for the fact that no actual formal races were ever held on event day. A book called When Pigs Fly was circulated to advertise Woj's Races. =First Race= ---- The inaugural event was held on 4E:396. Turnout to the first races was lower than expected. Woj believed that was because announcements were posted by he and Tox only a few days before the event. Instead of racing, some in attendance helped Woj make improvements to the track. Retro built a vending machine that dispensed carrots-on-a-stick and saddles. The demigod HyperSilence installed a color-changer to the castle's beacon. Tox redesigned the finish line and devised a lighting solution to prevent hostiles from spawning on the track itself. Thanks to the humorous sorcery of HyperSilence, a creeper participated in the races by riding a horse, though he looked as worried as the rest of those in attendance. He eventually detonated, killing his own horse and injuring Wojcik and Tox. A pigman also rode in the pig race. During the races, Retro became the first mortal in history to achieve flight when he saddled the Batpig and rode it over the castle. Joking with Jinx Hyper used his nearly limitless power to give life to Sloth, a horse so slow it was incapable of movement beyond a sustained rearing up. When Jinx arrived at the castle to take part in the races, he convinced Tox and Retro to take part in a practical joke at her expense. Tox offered to sell her Sloth, a horse the other three men all claimed was extremely fast. However, Jinx demanded a test ride before making the purchase. Because she was a known thief, Tox persuaded her to trade her best bow and five diamonds as collateral for a ride. She mounted the horse but could not coax it forward. The other three men played along, asking why she wasn't moving. Discovering she'd been duped, Jinx demanded her items to be returned to her. The others had a good hearty laugh as Tox returned the gear. But Jinx was not amused. Though inexplicably letting Hyper and Retro off the hook, she held Tox and Woj responsible and solemnly promised that they would pay for fooling her. She proved to be a woman of her word by making good on the promise by the end of the Fourth Era when she killed Tox (though died herself in the process) and looted and burned down Wojcik Castle during the Fall of Summer. Participants =Second Race= ---- The second iteration was held on 4E:405 For the second race, Woj expected much better turnout because there had been more time to advertise and organize, but turnout was even lower than the first event. Once again, no races were actually carried out. Gabault provided entertainment for those who attended, putting on an amusing clown show as a jester. He juggled, set himself on fire, and for his final familiy-friendly act he committed suicide by catching an arrow with his face. Participants =Third Race= ---- A third race was planned for 4E:420 but was cancelled due to the Fall of Summer on 4E:412, during which Castle Wojcik was sacked and burned to the ground by Jinx and other bandit raiders. Tox had planned to debut Croatoan, his newest horse with elite speed. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-03-02_22.17.14.png|Woj and Tox watch a creeper on horseback File:2016-03-02_22.17.52.png|Creeper about to explode File:2016-03-02_22.22.47.png|HyperSilence watches Retro ride the Batpig File:2016-03-02_22.24.37.png|Woj watches Retro ride the Batpig File:2016-03-02_23.13.50.png|HyperSilence and Tox get ready to race File:2016-03-02_23.14.21.png|HyperSilence soars above Castle Wojcik upon Hyperion File:2016-03-03_00.53.53.png|Wojcik File:2016-03-03_00.56.47.png|Woj, Jinx, Retro, and Tox getting friendly File:2016-03-03_01.01.53.png|Jinx's cakehole File:2016-03-03_01.11.25.png|Wojcik ready to ride File:2016-03-03_01.47.32.png|Woj doing unspeakable things to his horse File:2016-03-03_02.00.35.png|Woj and Hyper watch Jinx on Sloth File:2016-03-03_02.01.21.png|Wojcik tries to move Sloth File:2016-03-03_02.05.26.png|Wojcik and Jinx File:2016-03-03_02.11.17.png|Retro watches a pigman ride in the pig race File:2016-03-03_02.16.12.png|Woj sees a Batcreeper File:2016-03-11_23.10.14.png|Gabault provides entertainment File:2016-03-11_23.11.24.png|Fireworks File:2016-03-11_23.14.26.png|Human pincushion File:2016-03-11_23.42.19.png|Tox, Gabault, and Wojcik get a group photo File:2016-03-11_23.48.08.png|Gabault takes aim at Sven File:2016-03-12_01.07.30.png|Wojcik overlooks the track File:2016-03-12_01.08.58.png|Wojcik and Tox on horseback File:2016-03-12_01.30.26.png|Wojcik leads cavalry charge against a zombie Category:Events Category:Horse Races Category:Games